Eloping
by Tasha9315
Summary: Andromeda Tonks has to take drastic actions when her parents arrange her marriage to Rabastan Lestrange.


**I do NOT own any part of Harry Potter. This is merely fanfiction**

**This story was written for the House Competition by Moonlight Forgotten (Year 4)**

**Round 6**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Position: Year 1**

**Category: Standard**

**Prompt: "Life is too unpredictable to plan."**

**Words: 1024**

Ever since they were young, Andromeda Black and her sisters were thought that their destination as Black women was to marry the right sort of men. The right sort of man was defined as a man from the right sort of family who was rich, privileged and pureblood. When her sister Bellatrix was of age, their parents had found a match for her in Rodolphus Lestrange. They deemed him a perfect match as he was a pureblood from a rich, affluent family that was part of the Sacred 28. However if intelligence, manners, or even looks were qualifiers, he would quickly have been deemed the worst match.

Nevertheless, Bellatrix was pleased with the match. It wasn't because she was interested in Rodolphus on a personal level, but she viewed marriage in a more practical way and was content entering a marriage that please their family and society. Little did Andromeda know that her own life would be affected by this match. One day, she was summoned by her parents into the living room. The Blacks had a formal way of interacting with each other. Their own children were summoned when they were to be spoken to, or rather be ordered around.

Andromeda dragged her feet to the living room before entering and standing dutifully in front of her parents and politely greeting them.

"Ah yes, Andromeda. Your mother and I are pleased to inform you that like your sister, we've received an appropriate marriage proposal for you," Cygnus announced as Andromeda's eyes widened.

"It's from Rabastan Lestrange. Isn't it wonderful that both you girls are marrying into the same family?" said an elated Druella.

Andromeda felt like she'd been just pushed down a cliff. She supposed she should have seen this coming from the uncomfortable way Rabastan had been eyeing her and giving her his unsolicited attention.

"You and Bellatrix would be getting married on the same day," said Cygnus.

"But father, if you please, I do not desire marrying Rabastan," Andromeda implored.

"Why not?" asked her mother.

"I'm too young and I'm not ready," she tried.

"Nonsense, Andromeda. I got married at nineteen just like you. We've spent years raising you to be the perfect young lady and perfect wife. You'll do just fine," said Druella.

"I'm not interested in Rabastan. I can't stand his company at all," she appealed again.

"Marriage is about making the perfect match between two families. You'll grow fond of Rabastan. Besides, I've given my word to the Lestranges. I can't take it back. It would ruin our family's reputation," said Cygnus.

"And think about your sister. If we call off this proposal, the Lestranges would call off hers too. And what other worthy family would ever make an alliance with our family if our alliance with an affluent family like the Lestranges gets called off?" asked her mother.

"But …"

"That's enough from you Andromeda. You'll be marrying Rabastan and that's final. Go to your room," ordered Cygnus.

Knowing that there was no point arguing any longer, Andromeda went up to her room. She couldn't believe her parents would go as far to forcing her in a marriage. But then again, she shouldn't be surprised given how controlling they had always been. But Andromeda couldn't marry Rabastan. Not just because she despised the bloke, but because she was in love with Ted Tonks. They had gotten to know each other and fell in love during their seventh year when he was Headboy and she was Headgirl. But they were careful to keep their relationship a secret, especially from the Slytherins, and her sister, Narcissa. That meant no public dates at Hogsmeade but carefully planned secret ones. She knew her family would not approve her relationship with a muggl-born.

It had been more than year since she graduated from Hogwarts, but she Andromeda and Ted had still managed to keep their relationship a secret. They met in private, away from where any of their family or friends could see them. Her cousin Sirius and his friend James were happy to help covering for them. They had once arranged for Ted to meet her at the Potters while Andromeda went there on the pretext of escorting Sirius to visit his friend. Sirius was allowed visits to the Potters as they were purebloods.

Andromeda decided that she couldn't stay with her family any longer. She couldn't let herself be married off to Rabastan. She couldn't imagine life without Ted. That night, she packed her bags and was about to sneak out her window when Narcissa entered.

"Where are you going?" asked Narcissa alarmed.

"Mother and father are trying to ruin my life by getting me married to that dreadful Rabastan. I need to leave to save myself," said Andromeda.

"It's also about that mudblood, Tonks isn't it?" asked Narcissa with disdain.

"Mind your language Cissa. And how did you know?" asked a stunned Andromeda.

"I saw you two together a few times, I even saw you snog once in school," said Narcissa, crinkling her nose.

"Well, I'm glad you know, sis. I'm going to my Ted," said Andromeda.

"But it was always the plan for us to make socially acceptable marriages. Have you even thought about how our parents would react, the shame you would bring on our family, how those Tonks would receive you, and the kind of life you would have with that Tonks boy?"

"Life's too unpredictable to plan. But I'm certain I'll have a good life with the man I love," said Andromeda. "Narcissa, please don't try to stop me. Better now than me eloping on my wedding day. That would bring extra shame to our family".

Narcissa sighed "I supposed there's no point in stopping you. And I don't want to get you in trouble. But as far as everyone is concerned, I was unaware of you leaving. And know that my family and image are important to me. So if you're disowned by our family, I can no longer associate with you".

"Fair enough," Andromeda agreed.

Both sisters exchanged a last look of concern before heading off their respective very different paths in life.


End file.
